


She's Won, He's Lost

by otonashiryouko



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, SDR2 Spoilers, a whole hecka lotta spoilers, dr0 spoilers, there is violence but its not super graphic, this is pretty much a point blank hate ship be warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otonashiryouko/pseuds/otonashiryouko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has one hand on her shoulder ready to push her away and one hand on her back ready to pull her closer and he knows that whatever he does it'll be admitting defeat. Or maybe he was defeated a long time ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's Won, He's Lost

**Author's Note:**

> dont even look at me

"You're absolute scum, you know that? You're garbage, worse than garbage. You're sick."

They're pressed up against each other, her hand fisted in the front of his shirt to pull him down to her level. The hate-filled glare he gives her is enough to slice diamonds with its intensity and it sends shivers of amusement down her spine. 

"Ahh, but isn't that what I'm supposed to be saying to you?" She purrs the words as she pulls him even closer so that their foreheads are almost touching. " _You_ might as well be called Super High School Level Disgusting, or Super High School Level Trash."

He has one hand on her shoulder ready to push her away and one hand on her back ready to pull her closer and he knows that whatever he does it'll be admitting defeat. Or maybe he was defeated a long time ago. 

"Even someone like me is ten times whatever anyone like you could _hope_ to be." 

God, he hated her. And God, she relished every bit of it. 

"It's a good thing I'll never be like you, then." Her grin reminds him of a shark. Dangerous and predatory. 

He doesn't lean back as she finally closes the distance between them, even leaning forward with eagerness that makes him hate himself as much as he hates her. 

"You are horrible." He manages to whisper three words out before their lips meet and he can tell that only eggs her on because she's very nearly giggling into the kiss. No, giggling is too innocent sounding. She's cackling, laughing deep in her throat. He opens his mouth slightly, and she quickly takes advantage of it.

She drags her fingers of her unoccupied hand through his scalp, her nails digging into his skin and he reciprocates by biting her lower lip and they're both enjoying it in some twisted way.

Because he's already lost. She's got him. Slowly she reeled him in and no matter how much he hates her he's _hers._ (And just maybe she's his too. Maybe just by joining her he's won a little bit too. After all, his hope isn't gone. Merely hidden beneath layers and layers of despair. She will just make sure it never surfaces again.)

He breaks the kiss first, spitting nearly unintelligible insults between heavy breaths. "You're terrible. You're disgusting. I hate you. I _hate_ you." 

She smirks back at him, her grip on his shirt tightening. "Worthless trash like you shouldn't even be talking." 

Her words only serve to fuel the fire burning in his chest. " _You're_ trash, _you're_ worthless and pathetic and _vile_ and-" His tirade gets cut off when she pulls him to her. He doesn't even resist. Instead of pulling away he kisses her back full force, trying to beat her in what ever way he can. 

Her tongue is running over his lower lip and he pushes back, his knees bending just slightly to even their height difference. They both have their eyes open, watching each others reactions as best they can at this close a proximity. Suddenly she moves from his mouth, quick as a viper, kissing his neck and leaving him panting for a moment, unsure of what to do. As she presses harsh kisses under his jaw he takes the opportunity to start talking again. 

"You aren't even worthy of doing this. You're the lowest of the low. Hah--" His breath catches for a second, "Why are you even here?" He's not afraid of making her angry. He _wants_ to make her angry. He wants to make her _furious._ "It's been, haah--, three weeks? A month? Since your sweet, precious Matsuda-kun died? Or have you _forgotten?_ " 

That stops her. Now it's his turn to smile. There isn't much he can do to get to her, to really hurt her. He knows that this hasn't really done much. But it's enough to turn her smile into a dangerous frown. 

She's angry. He laughs. It comes out in short, wheezy breaths, like a madman on his deathbed.  
She takes a moment to collect herself, then grabs his left wrist with her hand. For a moment he thinks she's going to pin him up against the wall with it, but instead she places her thumb right under his palm and he realizes she's feeling his pulse.

"Do you know how easily I could stop this?" She hisses and clenches her hand around his wrist. "You're _mine._ I've won. You're totally deluded if you think you can get to me by simply throwing more despair at me." Slowly, her grin begins to return. "You're foolish. So very, very stupid. Nagito-chan is just so dumb!!" She's laughing again, a bright and cheerful laugh that he thinks sounds too innocent to be coming from a monster like her. 

He wrenches his wrist away from her, finally putting more than a few centimeters between them. She's totally relaxed, as if his words had never made her react at all. They're both breathing heavily, and she grins up at him, not at all daunted by his height.

He continues, recklessly stringing together words he thinks will anger her. "That's _his_ lab coat hanging by the door, isn't it? How ungrateful of you. All the effort he put into _that_ project, and you thank him by _murdering_ him?"

Her smile doesn't fade, but instead seems to grow cold and hard until it looks almost mocking. She looks him up and down once. Twice. Then swiftly punches him in the stomach. 

She's strong for her stature and he's weak for his and the force of her blow causes him to double over, winded. 

"Ungrateful?" She grabs his hair and yanks his head up to look at her. "Hah! You must be joking!! There's no way someone like _you_ should _ever_ be calling _me_ ungrateful! You, who has experienced such _incredible_ despair and never even appreciated it? _You're_ the ungrateful one." 

He can't do anything but gasp weakly and glare up at her, eyes filled with loathing as she lets go of his hair to cradle his head with both hands. "Oh, but I guess that's excusable." Her voice is sickly sweet again, and she leans down to kiss his forehead in mock sympathy. "I was expecting too much from someone as useless as you."

He grabs her wrists, using them as leverage to pull himself back up. He’s still wheezing as he leans towards her. “Don’t talk to me like you’re any better.” Although his words are punctuated by coughs, he still leans forward, fully prepared to kiss her in the most violent manner possible. 

But she stops him. Her hand tugged away from his and her finger pressed onto his lips, she pushes him back. “I think this will have to _wait._ ” 

She relishes being in control of the situation. He can’t do anything about it. She has complete command over a whole army of broken and brainwashed minds that are so totally devoted to her that refusing her is dangerous. It makes him sick. _She_ makes him sick. The thought of turning the hope of the students at Hope's Peak into something so despicable is... gross. 

He's almost sad to see her pull away. He almost, _almost_ tries to pull her back. But he's too weak, and she's strong.

"I'll see you later, Nagito- _chan_! Try not to stink up the place while I'm gone!!" The door slams close before he can even respond, fluttering the lab coat hanging on its hook and making it seem alive just for an instant. Her footsteps grow softer and softer until they are gone and Komaeda slumps down to the floor and cries because he's sad to see her go.

**Author's Note:**

> hes crying bc hes mad at himself for being sad that shes leaving. its a complicated relationship.


End file.
